The invention is in the field of ancillary electrical wiring devices. The most widely used device for stringing wires through inaccessible areas is the electrician's snake, a long flat blade of spring steel. However, this device is of limited use in spanning long distances which, while are unobstructed to view, have an obstructed lower surface which tends to catch the end of the snake. Various spring gun devices are known for other purposes, such as fishing (see for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,059,630 issued Oct. 23, 1962). However, a device particularly adapted to meet the needs of the electrician is desired.